Defining Moments
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Number Four: Hani-senpai swoops in at the moment in all his karate glory with a smile on his face complete with cute flowers in the background. A compilation of Tamaki and Haruhi character pieces.
1. Unimpressed

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**Defining Moments**

1.

The first time Haruhi laid her eyes on Tamaki she was unimpressed. (There were no fireworks, no grand entrance, no red carpet special, no three-volley salute.)

He was simply (inevitably) _there_.

He was too flashy for comfort. (Blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect smile—it was practically criminal to look away from him).

It didn't really help when he opened his mouth.

She found him obnoxious. ("Would you like to try me?")

And above all—

"Haruhi... are you a girl?"

—he was an idiot.


	2. To Not Forget

**Disclaimer:** Some dialogue and events are from the manga.

Note: In this drabble Tamaki refers to Haruhi as a male because the events in this piece took place during the middle part of the first chapter of the manga.

* * *

**Defining Moments**

2.

_"Why don't you fix your faults in upbringing too?"_

He hears every word and the pieces come together. Tamaki is a great many things. He is a host king, a friend, a son, a hearth throb, and the list goes on. But he is definitely no idiot (no matter how much the twins and Kyoya may deny it as such).

The cut on his finger, the notebook he _accidentally_ got wet, and the marking needles on his jacket. (He really shouldn't know these things. But as Kyoya pointed out he _was_ watching Haruhi a bit too closely).

He unconsciously clenches his fists, and he suddenly finds it hard to breathe.

_Splash_.

Haruhi has joined his school things in the pond. Slacks folded to his knees, and the hem of his blazer haphazardly rolled to his elbows. There is a look of concentration on his face. The incident with Ayanoukouji-hime was forgotten.

But Tamaki did not forget.


	3. For A Moment

Note: This takes place during the second chapter of the manga. This one's especially long for some reason (I'm not being sarcastic. It's long compared to the others). Consider it as an early Valentine's gift.

* * *

**Defining Moments**

3.

"May there be many blessings over the clumsy couple!"

It's a scene straight out of a fairy tale.

Lights illuminated both their faces, and around them everyone swoons and sighs in envy as Kasugazaki-san and Suzushima-senpai finally find their happy ending.

Haruhi does not know a lot about dancing, and in turn, she does not profess to be an expert in the subject, but she can tell that they're not the most graceful couple out there.

Strangely enough, they seem the happiest though.

With a thoughtful air about her, Haruhi watches the two of them for just a little while longer. She lightly bites on her lower lip and watches them spin around the dance floor.

Kasugazaki-san giggles in delight and Suzushima-senpai blushes lightly. (The princess has found her prince and all is right in the world.)

And for a moment—just a tiny, little moment—Haruhi feels envious.

For a passing second, Haruhi becomes a normal girl. And as a normal girl, she dreams of first love and a handsome prince and beautiful lights and an empty dance floor.

_Somehow...__ I feel happy_. (And somehow, it's more of a bitter sweet feeling. Matchmaking is truly a rewarding past time, but they're just _so_ happy that you can't help but want what they have.)

Haruhi can't help but want what they have.

(Cupid must have been a very bitter angel. An angel with [inadequate wings that could never truly reach the sky. An angel armed with golden-tipped arrows that aimed true but could never truly reach the heart that matters. Cupid must have been a very lonely angel. A lonely angel amidst the happy couples who had each other and saw no one else but each other.)

-Omake-

Haruhi can't help but want what they have.

So for a moment, she allows herself to dream just like any girl.

Of course, this dream is effectively shattered when Tamaki-senpai accidentally pushes her. (Time stretches on. The second that her lips land on Miyako-hime's own is agonizingly long.)

Haruhi reaffirms the fact that Tamaki-senpai is an idiot.


	4. Almost

**Note:** I don't think I've mentioned this before, but _Defining Moments_, is my interpretaion of the various Haruhi and Tamaki moments in the manga/anime. This one would seem vague without reference, so I strongly recommend reading this drabble with chapters 8 and 9 of the manga.

* * *

**Defining Moments**

4.

For a moment Tamaki almost forgets he's mad at Haruhi.

(He's regretting it all. Of all the ultimatums he could have given, he just _had_ to say he wasn't going to talk to her).

He realizes belatedly that he's staring at her. But he has good reason to stare. Because really, it's the first time he's seen her in a dress.

(Tamaki equates the flush in his cheeks, and the tightening in his chest to fatherly pride. Any father would be proud to have such a beautiful daughter, right?)

So, Tamaki stares wide-eyed at the sight of the pale skin under Haruhi's collar bone. He tries to drink in _everything_. The column of her neck, her rather bony shoulders, and were her wrists always _that_ delicate looking?

"Nosebleed."

The accusation is met with silence.

"Pervert!"

"Maniac!"

Hani-senpai deems it necessary to intervene. He swoops in at the moment in all his karate glory with a smile on his face complete with cute flowers in the background.

Pain is immediate. Dizziness is not the only consequence.

For a moment Tamaki almost forgets he's mad at Haruhi.

The operative word in the above sentence, however, is _almost_.

Before Tamaki surrenders to unconsciousness he silently reaffirms that just because Haruhi is cute doesn't mean she had the right to unreasonably put herself in danger.


End file.
